Some spoken languages can be written, for example, by using a single character to represent a single word. In particular, the Korean language uses the Hangul character set.
The Hangul character set includes characters, wherein each character typically comprises several Jamo characters. The Jamo characters correspond to certain sounds of the Korean language and can be used to represent the sounds of the vowels and consonants of the Korean language.
Hangul is typically entered into a computer system by users who select groups of Jamo characters that specify desired Hangul characters. Hangul characters are typically encoded (as two bytes) using a Unicode system. The Unicode system also provides codes for Jamo characters (also two bytes-long). However, encoded Hangul characters are typically used for storing information (such as words, names, places, and the like) because of the smaller size that is required when storing information in using the encoded Hangul characters. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.